


Hold the wheel

by Damisukia



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Car Sex, Clay/Tony - Freeform, Clony - Freeform, How Do I Tag, M/M, Sex in a Car, Sex on a Car, Smut, Teasing, hot gay sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 09:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10964001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damisukia/pseuds/Damisukia
Summary: Clay decides he wants to tease Tony while he drives.And this as consequences.





	Hold the wheel

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at writing Clony ! Hope you'll like it, it 's been a while since I've written porn excuse my poor writing (and my english).   
> Enjoy !

As Tony and Clay's relationship grew after Hannah's tapes, they ended up falling for each other, not without the help of Skye. She had to push Clay to do the first move as both of them seemed completely oblivious to the other's feelings. At first Clay was uncomfortable and shy, as everybody is in a first relationship, especially for his first time with a guy. It was something he had never experienced before. Hopefully Tony was a very careful lover who always knew how to make his boyfriend comfortable. Eventually Clay became more relaxed about the whole boyfriend thing. He became even proud of having such a wonderful boyfriend. As they came to be more intimate, Tony usually was the one leading the whole thing, after all he was the one with the more experience. And Clay did enjoy being taken care of by his strong tattooed hunk of a boyfriend. But sometimes he wanted to lead as well, he would begin hesitantly but grew more confident as they carried on. He discovered he liked to tease Tony and bring him to the limit of his frustration. He wanted to try that out more often..

As the bell rang and announced the end of class for the week, Clay hurried outside and to the parking lot. He grinned at the prospect of spending the weekend at Tony's. His boyfriend was already waiting inside his shining red mustang, his sunglasses perched on his nose as he smiled “Hey Clay, had a great day?” he greeted as he slipped into the car. Clay leaned over to peck Tony's lips “Hey Tony, as good as it can be when you have two exams in a row” he sighed.   
“Well you don't have to worry about that anymore” Tony replied and pushed his sunglasses on his forehead “tonight is just the two of us” he said with a playful wink. Clay smiled and leaned over to give him a longer kiss, placing his hand on Tony's thigh “can't wait for it” he whispered against his lips. Tony groaned in anticipation as he felt Clay's eager hand “well we should get going then” he replied as he turned the engine on.   
As Tony focused back on the road, Clay didn't move away and just kept his hand where it was. Tony didn't pay much attention to it until he began to move it upward to his crotch “ehm.. Clay ?” he asked hesitantly. Clay usually wasn't the one taking initiative when they were intimate so Tony would always encouraged him when he did. But this was something else. Clay didn't reply and swiftly slipped his hand inside Tony's pants. Tony gripped the wheel tight “Shit Clay, don't you see I'm driving? This could get dangerous” he hissed.   
“Well, just keep your eyes on the road” Clay replied mischievously. He then proceeded to unzip his pants and set his erection free and Tony wiggled his hips nervously   
“Clayyyyy.. people might see us !” he hissed again, desperately trying to be focused on the road with his boyfriend lazily stroking his cock.   
“They won't, no one is looking through your window just relax” he said with a playful grin and kept on slowly runnign his hand along the strong erection. Hopefully they arrived to a traffic light and Tony had never been so happy to see it red. He stopped the car and looked over to Clay “look I'm really excited to spend this weekend with you too but doing that in the car.. As exciting as it may sound we shouldn't..” Tony stopped mid-sentence when Clay leaned completely over him to catch his cock in his mouth. At this point Tony just wanted to strip Clay and fuck him in the back of his car. He gripped Clay's short hair and groaned in pleasure, his mouth was the fucking best. Hegave a few thrust of his hips, up into Clay's soft lips until he was quickly brought back to the reality when the light turned green and the cars behind him began honking.  
“Shit !” He stepped on the accelerator and drove away. One hand on the steering wheel and the other buried in Clay's hair who was still happily sucking on his boyfriend erection, Tony drove home as fast as he could. “Aah.. fuck.. I swear if you drop a single bit of cum in my car...gnnn..” he groaned, half frustrated half excited by the whole situation. Clay internally chuckled, making his boyfriend flustered somehow made him proud. He was usually so cool and chill, but Clay was able to make him loose his cool. Hopefully for Tony, they soon arrived in his neighbourhood, he quickly drove into his driveway and parked in the open garage. With his hand finally free, he cradled Clay's head “Damn Clay.. you're crazy..” he moaned. Clay pulled away, dragging his tongue all the way to the top of Tony's cock and looked up at him.   
“What would you do if I did drop cum in your car uh? Punish me?” he asked, challenging.   
“Damn right I would! And I'd make you wash it entirely” Tony replied teasingly.   
“I'd like to see that” Clay retorted quickly and left the car, leaving a confused and mildly frustrated Tony inside. Tony pulled his pants up and left the car as well, only to find his boyfriend sitting on the hood of his car with a cheeky grin. Tony smirked and quickly closed the big door of the garage to be sure he'd be alone with Clay. He then approached him, “So you're being a tease today are you?” he growled against his ear.   
“I don't know.. maybe?” Clay replied cheekily, wrapping his long thin legs around Tony's hips.   
“You little minx..” Tony groaned and pulled Clay's shirt from his trousers to open it and admire his soft pale chest. Clay had always loved Tony's strong hand caressing his body all over. He sighed happily at the contact of his big calloused hand and pulled Tony's face down for a kiss. Tony kissed him back rather passionately and wasted no time in getting rid of Clay trousers and pants. Clay hissed a bit at the feeling of cold metal on his tender butt. He tried to undress Tony of his leather jacket but he wouldn't let him and focused on Clay's neck, ravaging it with kisses and soft bites.   
“Aaah.. Tony..” Clay moaned softly when his boyfriend sucked a large hickey on his neck. Tony grinned and licked at the bruise. He pulled away, admiring his boyfriend on the top of his red car, naked except for his shirt and hoodie hanging from his shoulders. His cheeks were bright red and his blush ran down to his neck and ears. He was the most beautiful creature. He kissed the mark he had just made and trailed his kisses further down, dragging his full lips over Clay's sensitive nipples.   
"Hmm.. Tony.. fuck me already" Clay teased.   
"If that's what you want mi amor" Tony purred and flipped him over, Clay's arse up in the hair as he balanced himself on his elbow on the car's hood.   
“Stay here” Tony ordered as he stepped away and fetched a condom and some lube from the glove box of his car. He knew this would be useful someday.   
Clay waited patiently for his boyfriend to come back, very much excited to have sex in the garage with his boyfriend still all dressed up. He wiggled his hips playfully at Tony when he came back, only to receive a playful smack on the top of his butt.   
“Yes yes you're going to get it, you're so eager today” Tony said with a playful grin, kneading Clay's arse cheek with his free hand.   
“I am! So get on with it already” Clay whined, pushing his arse back against Tony. Tony lubed up his fingers carefully and pushed Clay's cheeks apart, pushing a first finger in. Clay hummed softly, relaxing his body in order to accommodate his boyfriend's fingers. Tony fingered him for while, adding a second finger and scissoring him, trying to make the muscles relax as much as he could. “God you're so tight.. you're gorgeous like this..” he whispered into his nape. He went up to three fingers until he was sure it would be enough. He liked to be quick but efficient. Clay was standing on his toes, moaning eagerly and pushing back against Tony's fingers, his now obvious erection standing proudly between his legs.   
“Ready babe?” Tony asked, pushing his middle finger right against his prostate.  
“Ahh! Fuck.. Yes I'm very much ready..” Clay whimpered, his arse clenching around the fingers “just stick it in already” he groaned. Tony obliged and slowly pulled out his finger, feeling like making Clay wait just a bit more. He pulled his pants down just enough to free his raging erection that he had been sporting since they left the school, and rolled the condom over it.   
“Come oooon..” Clay whined, feeling incredibly empty after the loss of those incredible fingers. Tony just grinned and pressed the head of his cock to Clay's hole “Is that what you want?” he teased, remaining calm even though he was ready to burst.   
“Yes Yes Oh my god Tony..” Clay looked over his shoulder, catching Tony's lustful eyes “fuck me please” he moaned out. At his words, Tony immediately pushed in, making both of them shout at the feeling.   
“Oh fuck you feel so good Clay.. so good to me..” Tony rambled, already setting a hard pace with his hips, sweat trickling down his forehead. His body was melting from the inside from how hot this all situation was. But also from the clothes he didn't bother to take off. With one swift movement he got rid of his jacket, throwing it on the floor. He then grabbed Clay's hips steadily and fucked him hard. Under him, Clay was a whimpering mess, sliding up on the hood with each of Tony's thrust into his compliant body. He had been craving these sensations all day, and he was finally having Tony. With a few thrusts Tony managed to locate Clay's prostate and began pounding in earnest “You like that uh? You enjoy my dick in your arse?” he groaned.  
“Tony! Ah yes Tony! I'm so close..” he moaned out so loud the whole street could hear him  
“Go on.. come for me babe, you're so beautiful..” Tony replied, out of breath. He still picked up the pace to bring his boyfriend to the edge.   
“Ah! T..Tony!” Clay cried out as he felt his orgasm hit him hard. He felt a hot wave coming from his crotch, crashing over him powerfully and he came hard and untouched. As his hole was still clenching and clamping down onto Tony's dick, it brought him to the edge as well. His whole body shuddering with pleasure as he came down into Clay's pliant body.   
“God Clay..” he moaned softly as he was bathed in post-orgasm bliss “I love you so fucking much..”   
“Love you too..” Clay whispered, his whole body relaxing as he laid down on the car. Tony leaned over him, slowly recovering and catching his breath as he nuzzled Clay's neck lazily. 

 

“Tony?” Clay murmured after a few minutes of awkward positioned cuddling.  
“Yeah?” Tony replied softly.  
“I think I just came on your car...”


End file.
